I Hold it All When I Hold you
by weasley'switch
Summary: When Hermione loses her job at the Ministry and is looking for a place to stay, George opens up his home to her. She hopes that in staying there she will be able to find the George no one has seen since Fred's death. But can they fight the attraction that neither of them want to admit? Or will it be the one thing that reminds them both that there's more to living than being alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, so I'd love to hear what you think, both positive reviews or constructive criticism. This first post will be a bit longer than the usual, I'm thinking I'll try to keep them around 1,500-2,000 words but if you think something else would work better let me know. I'm new to the Hermione/George-ship, but I've fallen madly in love with the idea of them as a couple. This story had been bumping around in my head for a while, so I figured I'd let it out. It's set post Battle of Hogwarts two years, disregarding the epilogue. None of these characters are mine, I just like to fiddle with them. Enjoy! *Edited for a few grammatical errors!

**Chapter One**

Hermione nervously brushed off a nonexistent speck of dirt from her robes as she waited in the office of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She didn't think she'd ever been this nervous to talk to George in her life, but as it was she didn't appear to have many options left. The woman tending the front of the shop had told her it would only be a few moments, but that had been almost fifteen minutes ago and Hermione felt like her stomach was filled with hot snakes. She looked around, once more taking in the deep purple walls, and the dark mahogany furniture. There was only one desk in the room now, but the over-large book shelf George had shoved against the wall to take up the space was obviously out of place. Hermione chewed at her left thumb nail nervously, pacing over to examine what appeared to be a large stuffed cactus.

She stroked her pointer finger softly along what looked like the plush spikes only to jump back with a squeak of pain. When she had touched it, the cactus had become real for a moment, imbedding one of the spikes in her finger. With a low oath she pulled it out and drew the red finger into her mouth in an effort to stop the pain and the dot of blood that had bubbled up. A low chuckle from behind her made her jump and twist around nervously, her finger popping from her mouth as she turned.

"The cutting cactus… not one of my more ingenious, or successful ideas, it never passed the experimental stage, but I like it, so I decided to keep one." George Weasley smiled softly at Hermione and gestured toward the chair in front of the desk as he took his own seat.

"It's been a while Hermione, but it's good to see you, how have you been?" His voice was rougher, much more serious than Hermione remembered, and she had to fight back the urge to frown. He'd changed so much in the past few years, almost to the point that he was unrecognizable, but that was one of the reasons why she was here after all.

"It's good to see you too, George." Her voice was soft, and she cleared her throat. Wouldn't do to have him thinking she felt sorry for him. "Things are, not the best unfortunately."

His eyes widened and he spoke quickly, "is everyone okay? Mum and Dad…?"

Hermione soothed him quickly kicking herself mentally for beginning this way. "No, no I'm sorry everyone's fine. They miss you, but they're fine, George."

He relaxed slightly back into his chair but his eyes were still wary. "What's wrong then?" His tone was skeptical, and she couldn't blame him.

"It's me," Hermione blushed nervously. "I was hoping that you might be able to help me with a…" she paused "situation."

He nodded relaxing further, "You know I'll do anything I can to help you Hermione, what do you need?"

This was where it got tricky. It was true, she did need his help, but she didn't want him to know that Molly had been the one to suggest this idea that she had hoped that while he helped her, Hermione could help him at the same time.

"I lost my job at the Ministry a month and a half ago." At George's incredulous expression she continued, "I was working on a pretty difficult case, dealing with Werewolf rights, as well as the desegregation of Hogwarts, and while I had the support of McGonagall, the Ministry was slamming the breaks claiming that board of trustees," here she couldn't keep the tremble of indignation out of her voice, "still deemed it an unnecessary risk to permit children who had been bitten to even be allowed on the grounds." She pulled her gaze up from her hands to meet George's gaze stubbornly.

"The Ministry completely frosted the program, claiming that it should be handled by the Department of Education, instead of the Department of Equality for Wizard and Magical Beings. The arses even went so far as to suggest that my department should be shut down. As if Voldermort was still at large and they were lesser beings! I- I lost it George. I mailed a Howler to the board of trustee's next meeting, as well as to my superior, the Head of Magical Being Regulations. I was delivered my pink slip within the hour. No references and they've blacklisted me from any Ministry position." Hermione shuddered out a sigh fighting back another wave of discouragement.

George whistled admiringly. "Mailed them a howler did you? There's my gal." He shook his head disgusted. "Lesser beings, that's bloody outrageous!" George was livid, "to completely disregard all your hard work? To attempt to shove us back into those dark times…"

"That's exactly how I felt," Hermione calmed slightly at his defense of her actions. "The only problem is that now I can't find another position anywhere, and I've used up all my savings. I can't even afford the rent to my flat-."

"Do you need money Hermione? I can probably-." George interrupted his eyes gentle.

"No, no of course not! I was hoping that I could possibly work here, with you." She bit her lip. Now came the hard part. "I was hoping that I could work for you to pay to rent the room in your flat. Your Mum offered to let me stay at the burrow, but after everything with Ron…" She halted nervously attempting to read his expression. He looked slightly put off and she felt her face flame.

"I'm so sorry George I know I shouldn't ask…"

"Fred's room you mean." His voice was heavy and he rubbed a flat palm across his brow, his brown eyes downcast.

"It's too much, I know it I-."

"No," he amended. "It's all right Hermione. I'll have to clean it out a bit, still haven't gotten completely around to that yet, but I don't mind." He grinned weakly at her. "I know how had it will be for you to resist me once were living together though, sure Ickle Ronnikins can handle it?"

She laughed sadly. "I'm not sure. But right now this is really the only option I have, so he will simply have to manage." She thought back to how jealous he'd been in the first few months after they'd separated and suppressed a shudder. Thank God things had improved since then. "He's gotten much better since he started seeing Hannah about six months ago. They actually met through Neville, she'd taken up an internship at the Hospital Wing under Madame Pomfrey."

"Hannah Abbott?" George asked, "The tiny thing from Hufflepuff? She must barely reach his elbow!" He laughed and Hermione joined him.

"I haven't seen them together, but it must be a sight, Harry says things are going well though." She wished Ron would talk to her like he used to soon, but she supposed that might be asking too much too soon. They'd broken up a year ago and at the time he hadn't really understood why she'd ended things, but Ginny said he was beginning to understand her reasoning now though.

"Is he still not speaking to you?" His voice was gentle but the question still grated.

"He is, yes, but the way he used to? …no. He owled me after I lost my job at the Ministry, and we see each other at dinner at the Burrow, or Harry and Ginny's; It's getting better." She shrugged. "He just needs more time I think." She could pretend losing one of her best friends didn't hurt, but from the look in George's eyes he saw right through her.

"You don't have to work at the shop 'Mione, you can just stay with me, it's not a bother, I know you're probably busy with your book."

She shot him a surprised look, "you remembered that?" She had mentioned it only once, at dinner at the burrow almost four months ago that she'd wanted to write a book on the historical treatment of magical peoples and beings, but hadn't really expressed how serious she'd been about it at the time. She'd gotten a few chapters written since she'd been let go from the Ministry, and the thought of hours to write was appealing, but unreasonable.

"Of course, I think it'll be brilliant. Not quite as brilliant as a biography of yours truly," he gave an exaggerated wink and she couldn't help but laugh. "But brilliant none the less."

"That's sort of sweet George, but you don't have to do that, I'd prefer to work at the shop, I don't want to be any more of a bother than I need to." She also knew from Molly and Ginny that George was struggling at the shop. He was reluctant to hire another manager to replace Fred, even two years after his death, and he'd had a few problems with theft from past employees.

George shrugged looking tired, "if that's what you want, we can work something out." He pulled out a ring of keys, and selected a small brass one. "Effingo," he muttered quietly quickly creating an exact replica of the key and handed it to her.

She took it gratefully. "Thank you George, I really appreciate it, I won't be a bother at all I swear."

He waved away her thanks. "Don't think a thing of it Hermione. If you'd like you can move in tomorrow, I'll likely be here until late tonight. On Thursday's I do inventory of the shop which can take a while."

"That's just fine, Harry and Ginny are going to help with the move, we'll just floo in about eleven?" She smiled feeling like a great weight had shifted from her chest as he nodded.

"Sure, I might be down in the shop, but I'll hear you moving about up there and pop in to help." He stood, "I hate to run, but I don't want to leave them out there two long without supervision."

She nodded as she rose, "oh no it's fine. I should get back to pack anyway. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Grinning wickedly George wrapped his arms and pulled her to him planting a noisy kiss onto the top of her head. "Oh 'Mione, we're going to have such fun you'll see. Eventually you'll hardly even remember that I was a last resort."

Hermione was stunned at the flash of the old George and snuggled into his side, pinching him teasingly at the waist. "Never a last resort George my dear. You know you're always my first choice."

His smile brightened and then floated away, and to her disappointment as they left the office he slowly let his arm slide from her shoulders. That happened a lot unfortunately, he'd seem like the old George one moment, and then almost as if he remembered Fred was gone, he'd slip away from them again. They had just exited the office when the flustered clerk rushed George looking distraught.

"What's wrong Lynn?" His tone was comforting and much more mature than Hermione had ever heard it but the girl wasn't calmed.

"It's Melinda, she didn't show up for her shift, Mr. Weasley, and she closed last night. I think you need to check the safe; she's been acting really strange lately… I think…" She pressed her lips together nervously and George groaned.

"Bloody hell, not another one." He rubbed his palm across his forehead once again and Hermione couldn't help but notice the slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes that hadn't been there the last time she'd seem him. As he walked swiftly toward another office he turned to Hermione, "Don't leave just yet please, I might need your help."

"Of course," Hermione nodded quickening her pace to match his long strides. She watched as he murmured an incantation wandlessly and the door clicked open for him. He barreled in and quickly opened an old muggle safe with a few quick twists of his left wrist. She bit back the quip about his using a muggle tool, which would make his father proud but knew this wasn't the time.

He glanced inside and moved a few coins about. His face split into a cheerful grin. Hermione peeked inside and noticed that it looked sparse, so she didn't understand his cheer until he spoke.

"Well, she got off with about fifty galleons, but.." He chuckled.

"Fifty galleons! Blimey Mr. Weasley, why're you laughing at that?" Lynn's voice was horse and she looked distraught.

"I charmed the galleons," George said composing himself, "They'll last about a day then simply disappear and reappear back her, if she doesn't try to spend them, and if she does, well, let's just say she'll be begging me to take the money back."

Lynn sighed relieved and George smiled and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me though Lynn, I appreciate you're honesty I know you and Melinda were close."

She shook her head embarrassed, "Not any more, I swear I never would have recommended her for the job if I'd known Mr. Weasley."

Hermione could tell from the way Lynn looked at George that she'd taken a bit of a fancy to him, but he seemed not to notice as he offered her words of comfort. She couldn't understand why, but the way the pretty blonde was gazing up at George gave Hermione a strange twisting in her stomach.

"Well Hermione, turns out I'll be needing your help more than I thought. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could stay just for a few hours? I could show you around the shop, and you could cover Melinda's shift?" Hermione smiled and just as she was starting to agree Lynn spoke up quickly.

"Oh, it's no bother Mr. Weasley, I can stay for Melinda's shift. I'm sure your friend has somewhere she's needed."

George's ears tinged pink and he nodded, "You're probably right Lynn, if you don't mind staying I'd appreciate it." Lynn grinned at the praise and Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit deterred by the young woman's desire to see her off.

"Are you sure George? I don't mind…"

"It's perfectly fine." Lynn answered for George shooting Hermione a look that clearly said back off. "Mr. Weasley knows I can handle myself quite well, this way he can focus on the inventory. I always worry about how late you stay here on Thursdays."

George shot Hermione a sideways grin and winked at her. So he does notice how she feels Hermione thought to herself. Not willing to upset someone who would soon be her coworker over nothing, Hermione decided to let it slide.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said with a smile and George shook his head ruefully.

"With all the excitement I've completely forgotten myself. Hermione, this is Lynn Clearwater, Penelope's younger sister, Lynn this is Hermione. She's agreed to take on a temporary position as Associate Manager her to help out." Both Hermione and Lynn gaped a bit at the title. Hermione because she hadn't expected it and Lynn because she'd clearly expected it to be her.

"Ah- how nice to meet you Ms. Granger." Her tone was decidedly cool and Hermione had to force a grin to her face.

"Please, call me Hermione. I'm looking forward to working with you." Lynn nodded wiping the sour look of her face to smile brilliantly at George.

"If that's all Mr. Weasley I'll just had back to the front end. It was nice to meet you Harmony."

"It's actually-." Hermione started to correct her, but Lynn had already pulled the door shut behind her. George snorted from behind her and Hermione turned with a roll of her eyes.

"She seemed lovely."

"She is actually. Decidedly lovely," George grinned wickedly, "She's a bit of a pining for me, but it'll pass, I try to make sure she catches me from my best side to speed it along." He drew a flourishing hand to his missing ear and tilted his head coquettishly.

"You devil," Hermione gasped with laughter, "you're leading the poor thing along!"

His face suddenly serious George shook his head. "Nah, she's implied a couple of times she'd enjoy my company… but I've put her down as gently as possible. I think the fact that I don't really date makes her think she has a shot. I would never though."

"I know you wouldn't, George," Hermione soothed, squeezing his arm gently. Impulsively she wrapped her arms tight around his middle and squeezed tightly. "Thank you for helping me, George." His large arms wrapped smoothly around her, one across her shoulder tightly, and the other gently behind her head. She felt safe, and protected, in a moment of weakness she allowed herself to nuzzle her face into his shoulder and inhale his scent, an interesting mix of spice and citrus. For a moment he tensed, as if he knew what she'd done, but then he leaned down low and whispered in a voice that could only be described as sultry into her ear.

"Bet this isn't what it looks like when Ron hugs Hannah," She pulled back rolling her eyes and swatted his chest with the back of her hand.

"Arse," she groaned but he chuckled.

"Now that's what a man likes, a woman who he doesn't have to break his back to kiss." His brown eyes twinkled and Hermione twisted away attempting to ignore the tingle of attraction she felt at the way his eyes swept over her lips.

"Shameless flirt," she scolded and he swept into an exaggerated bow, tipping a nonexistent hat.

"At your service m'lady." He peaked up at her and she shook her head with a laugh.

"And on that, I'll see you tomorrow George."

George rose and, was that a flash of disappointment in his eyes? "Very good, very good, until tomorrow, Mione."

"Good night, George." Hermione called out over her shoulder as she left the back office. She offered Lynn a polite goodbye, and as quickly as she could, made her way back to the street. The second she was outside Hermione took in a deep cleansing breath. That had been… strange.

She wouldn't deny that she'd known George was an attractive man, but the way her pulse had leapt simply from a look from him was concerning. She twisted on her heel quickly apparating back to her flat instantly. She knew she should begin to pack, but instead she flopped onto the couch wearily. George had seemed much like his old self today, which had been amazing. It was normal for her to enjoy herself when he was obviously doing so well. That feeling, it was just a result of her dry spell, that was all.

She hadn't been with anyone, even kissed anyone, since Ron, and that was obviously just beginning to take a toll on her, that was all. That had to be all, Hermione tried to convince herself as she slipped into the first restful sleep she'd had in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** So excited by all of you interested! This story is turning out to be a ton of fun to write! I'm a few chapters ahead, but I'm thinking I'll probably post one every other day-ish, so I can keep that lead and not be rushing to get chapters out to you. I'm looking for a beta reader now, so please forgive any typos, as I've tried to catch them all! Again I own nothing…but I so wish I did!

**Chapter Two**

"Idiot." George scolded himself as he slumped into a chair by the safe in the back room. "I'm a complete bloody idiot." He wasn't sure what he'd been thinking agreeing to Hermione living with him, working with him…it was going to be Hell. She'd barely hugged him and he was hard as a rock practically dying for just a kiss. He couldn't begin to describe how good she'd felt in his arms, how much he wanted to break away from the brotherly image… but she was Ron's ex, and George had to respect that, no matter how hard it was.

He wasn't sure exactly when he'd realized he'd been attracted to Hermione, probably sometime in her fourth year if he was being completely honest with himself. He could still remember the hell it had been knowing she was sleeping a room away with Ginny, so close. He had no clue how he was going to survive this. He'd thought about asking her out, but she'd seemed so young in school, and then when it had become obvious that Ron had feelings for her, George had pushed his feelings from his mind, focusing first on the battle against Voldermort, and then, after he lost Fred, on sleeping his way through half of London.

He grimaced. He wasn't exactly proud of what he'd been doing for the past year and a half, bouncing from woman to woman, constantly searching for someone who could make him forget not only the brown tumbles of curls and deep caring eyes, but also the image of Fred staring at him lifelessly, his lips still quirked into a smile, as if he was playing one last joke. He had been bad, neglecting the store, his family, drinking too much and pushing away anyone who tried to stop him. It had been Ginny who'd snapped him out of it about a month ago. She'd been owled by Tom, the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron once again, when he'd been too drunk to leave, and to ornery to find a girl to help him home. Ginny had taken one look at him, and her big brown eyes, so much like Fred's that it broke him inside, filled with tears. But instead of crying, and begging him to change like the rest of the family had done, she'd set her chin, met his eyes, and torn his heart out.

"Fred would be so ashamed of you, George." He could still taste the bile that had risen to his mouth. She'd been right of course, although at the time he'd simply looked away to hide his own tears.

"He's gone George, but we aren't. You're practically killing Mum, Dad's grey from the stress. I can't- I can't sleep at night because I'm terrified you'll do something stupid and I'll lose you too. I can't lose you both George. Come back and live the life Fred would have wanted for you. You're no coward George; you're Gryffindor, so you best start acting one! Mum told me you've not been to the shop two weeks! The bloody clerks are robbing you blind and you're ruining the legacy you and Fred created. I'll help you once more. But this is the last time George Weasley. If you do this again, I'll not be here to drag you're pissed ass home."

Despite the bitterness of the memory, George couldn't help but grin at how fantastic his baby sister had grown to be, "You'd be so proud of her Fred." He sighed heavily and forced himself to rise from the chair. He walked woodenly into the back storeroom and for once was grateful for the mind-numbing task of inventorying they store. He glanced at his watch, half past three. If he started now, in the state he was in, he could probably be finished by eight, which would give him some time to sort through some of the things he'd left in Fred's old room.

When he was about half way through his counts, Lynn had popped her head into the storage room, a flirtatious smile on her lips. The old George, if he'd just experienced the sexual frustration he was currently wrestling with would have snapped up her unspoken invitation, but George liked Lynn, and she was a good employee, no need to jeopardize that for a quick shag that would leave him feeling anything but satisfied.

"Hey Lynn, getting ready to close shop?" He kept his tone light and continued counting, but Lynn joined him in the room anyway settling onto a stool near his feet.

"Just about," she grinned, "It's about five of six, and it's been dead for hours. I keep wondering what you're up to back here." She grinned mischievously and George gestured grandly to the boxes of stock.

"It's all quite thrilling actually," he teased and she chuckled low in her throat. She was young, and it made George a might uncomfortable to know she was attracted to him. He didn't want to embarrass her, or upset her, so he thought it best to simply ignore the situation.

"I was hoping that maybe you could teach me…" her tone was sultry and George shot her a curious look. She grinned, "to count the stock I mean…" She blinked up lazily at him and he fought the urge to gulp.

"Ah, yes, I could do that, perhaps next week, I can show you and Hermione together, two birds and all…"

Her eyes narrowed slightly but she quickly hid the expression. "Sure Mr. W. That sounds just fine." George resumed counting, and after about five minutes of silence he assumed that she'd left.

"Have you known her long?" George jumped at the sudden question. Obviously Lynn hadn't left after all. Normally he would have listened for the door, but she had been standing behind his bad side, so she'd have to be loud for him to hear her.

"Hermione? She's a friend of my brother and sister's, they went to Hogwarts a few years behind me, I'd say about eight years I've known her all in all."

"Did you know I was at Hogwarts with you as well?" Her voice was quiet, and he almost didn't hear her.

"A third year when I left right? Makes me feel quite old." He laughed nervously but was relieved when she smiled.

"Ever since I watched you and Fred- oh" she clasped a hand over her mouth embarrassed and George frowned. He hated when people did that.

"It's alright, when Fred and I what?"

"Ever since I watched what you did to Umbridge I knew I wanted to work for you." He could tell she was embarrassed, so he shot her a gentle look.

"And you're by far the best employee I've ever had Lynn." She beamed under his praise and George felt a rush of relief. "Why don't you head back and close up, I'm sure you've got much better plans for tonight then sitting here with this old geezer."

"You're not old Mr. W," she laughed, but he was relieved when she left to close out the store. He wasn't sure why she made him so anxious. He knew it was just a crush, and that he didn't encourage it, but he still felt like a right creep with someone so much younger interested in him. Although, the thought nagged at the back of his mind, Hermione's only two years older than her, and you'd love it if she were interested. He groaned and forced his mind back to the task of counting Wilting Wands.

Unfortunately, George hadn't finished the inventory until after nine, and after fifteen hours on his feet, he was exhausted. He was grateful Lynn had taken care of most of the closing chores, so that when he counted the last dungbomb, he simply apparated upstairs. After pouring himself a few fingers of firewhisky, he snagged an apple from a bowl of fruit on the counter. He finished it in a few large bites, tossing the core into the waste bin with a swish of his wrist. When it went in perfectly he turned around with a grin on his face, but there was still no one here to see his achievement. That was a plus though, he mused, of Granger living with him. It might help him to not feel so pathetic for how lonely he was.

Holding the glass loosely in his fingers, he walked through the living room, and down the short hallway which led to his and Fred's rooms. He noted as he walked, that he should also probably get some cleaning done, and with a sigh he pulled his wand from the pocket of his trousers and quickly cast a few simply household cleaning charms. He wasn't the best at them, but he grinned as the dishes began to slowly put themselves away, and his laundry began to disappear from the floor around him. Tucking his wand safely away, he once again began towards Fred's room.

He hesitated for only a moment before twisting the knob and entering. For a moment, in the corner of his vision his mind projected a grinning Fred into the chair by the desk, wand in one hand and the other holding a Fanged Frisbee, "Oi, look what-." George turned at the voice and for a brief moment he was seeing him again, but then the memory was gone, and George was alone. He let out a shaky sigh. It wasn't often that his mind played that trick on him anymore, but his heart was close to bursting all the same. Before, when it had happened, George had pushed the memories away, but now, he wanted to cling to them, claw them back to the surface of his mind; just one more second of his voice, of his lopsided grin, to catch his eye one last time.

George forced himself from his reverie, taking a mental stock of the room. The bed was bare of sheets, and a quick wave of his wand cleared the dust from the surfaces. Mum had taken most of Fred's clothes and knickknacks about a year ago, donating them or something. George had kept a few, but they were tucked away in a box in his closet. He himself had returned most of Fred's experiments to the basement laboratory. He opened a few drawers experimentally, quills and ink in the top, Hermione could have those, a pair of socks and a Weasley sweater in the second. He lovingly traced his fingers along the bold blue F. His mother hadn't knitted his initial on a sweater the past Christmas.

"Probably figured I can't forget now eh, Forge?" He chuckled, but the additional reminder that Fred wasn't here anymore had been staggering. "It's the bloody ear mate, that's the only way she can tell us apart." With a gentle roll of his wand, he summoned a box, and slid the sweater into it gently, resting his hand on it for a few moments to compose himself before he moved on.

A few scraps of parchment were in left in the third drawer and George smoothed his fingers over Fred's messy scrawl. He flipped through them slowly. A list ingredients for a new potion, a few ideas for inventions, random figures… He'd seen them all before, but they still held a morbid fascination for him, Fred's last trace of the weeks before his death. He laid them gently in the box. He couldn't just throw them away.

Reaching a hand into the drawer he swiped against the back to make sure he wasn't missing anything. In the very back corner he felt another scrap of parchment. It was stuck, but after a few gently tugs, he was able to pull it out. From a simply glance he could tell that he'd never seen this note before, probably some type of Christmas list, and he read each letter with agonizing slowness each word both thrilling and devastating him. _Bollocks, almost out of ink. Must remind George to stop being a prat, I know he's been nicking mine instead of just going to the bloody living room. Also, must remember to tell him to stop buying lemon biscuits-disgusting- Con't- Percy: a two tongued newt, or something else squirmy, Mum: possibly that pearl necklace I saw at the jewelers by Olivanders (?) Dad: a new electric drill (muggle) Ginny: Advanced Hexes and a new pygmy puff,(could we breed red? Ask George.), George: his own ink well, better taste in biscuits, Ron: a new haircut HA! _

George slumped down on the bed and couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled to his lips. He couldn't stop himself for what seemed like an hour, and he was shocked to realize that his laughter had turned to gentle tears without him even noticing. Wiping gently at his cheeks he shrugged and rose to stretch his arms above his head. If anyone else had been there he might have flushed with embarrassment, but now it was just Fred's memories to watch him, and George knew he wouldn't mind.

He laid the Christmas list on the desk, thinking the family would like to see it before he stored it away. He made his way to the closet, which had a few more things to store away than the desk, he flipped through a few pictures Fred had kept in there, and they along with his old beater bat were placed in a box for storage. Botched experiments were mostly rubbish, although he did keep Fred's attempt at a singing sneekoscope, which he still believed had merit, and sent a few more with potential down to the lab.

After about an hour he was finished, and with a blink of surprise, realized he hadn't even needed the firewhisky he'd poured. He levitated the two boxes with a flick of his wand, and ushered them into the back of the large linen closet. He tossed the untouched drink into the now clean sink, and made his way back toward his own bedroom. He hadn't really been drunk since the incident at the Leaky Cauldren, but he'd usually needed a few nips as a night cap. Feeling fine, he stripped down to his boxers and slipped between the rumpled blankets. As George closed his eyes he was once again distracted by the memory of the way Hermione's breasts had pressed tight against his chest, and the way she had seemed to melt into him for the briefest of moments.

"Bloody Hell," George groaned. He probably could have used that drink.

**A/N** I did rate this M, and it will get that way in the later chapters, but for me the buildup is half the fun! Plus I'm not really looking for this to be just a physical relationship between the two of them, so I want you to grow to love these characters as much as I do. So what do you think so far? Every review I get just makes me want to write more for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** So I told myself I wasn't going to post this until later in the day, as I've been at work all night… but I just finished writing another chapter and was too excited to wait! I own nothing, but I do hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

"Hermione! Hermione! I can see you, Hermione! This is killing me please wake up!"

Hermione groaned and prayed that if she ignored it, Ginny's voice would simply go away. She rolled over turning her back to the fireplace which she knew if she looked, would contain Ginny's head.

"You brat, you know we've all been waiting to hear how it went with George." When Hermione didn't respond Ginny lowered her voice pitifully. "Poor Mum, she's been pacing for hours, she's so worried George will be cross with her for interfering, and you don't even care enough to talk to her… you who she treats like her second daughter…"

At that Hermione rolled over slowly stretching her arms over her head. Peering through half open eyes at Ginny's frustrated visage.

"About time Sleeping Princess!"

"Beauty…" Hermione said groggily.

"Well that's certainly a pleasant new nickname…sort of makes me less angry at you for forgetting about us."

Hermione laughed and opened her eyes. "No Ginny, the story you're thinking of, it's Sleeping Beauty, not Sleeping Princess."

"That revelation," Ginny pouted, "makes you unforgiven. You would wake up simply to correct me."

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione apologized sleepily, forcing her body to sit up. "I fell asleep as soon as I got back. I didn't intend to sleep anywhere close to this long."

"Well how did it go?" Ginny asked impatiently and Hermione smiled.

"You're just like Ron. It went really well, he said I can move in tomorrow about eleven if that works for you and Harry?" Ginny's disembodied head nodded, something that was slightly unnerving even after all her years in the wizarding world.

"Ugh, this is killing my neck. Mind if I pop over for a cuppa? I can help you pack for a bit and you can tell me how everything went?" Ginny turned at something on her end, "yes Mum, I'll make sure to tell you everything- Mum yes she said it went well… I don't know… I don't know… MUM!" Ginny turned back frustrated. "Sorry Hermione, I've got to chat with Mum, I'll be over in five?"

"Sure," Hermione said laughingly. When Ginny's head vanished from the flames Hermione rose and set the kettle on the stove. She knew she could boil the water in an instant, but there was something soothing in the ritual. Hermione decided she wouldn't say anything to Ginny about the attraction. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ginny; it was quite the opposite actually. In the past two years Ginny had become one of Hermione's closest confidants, and she knew that no matter what she told Ginny, no one, not even Harry, would know. It was more that she was hardly even ready to admit the attraction to herself she was so sure of the fact that it was simply a glitch.

In fact, Hermione thought to herself, she was willing to bet that when she saw George tomorrow they would interact just as they always had, as friends. Glancing at the clock on the wall of her kitchen she realized with a start that it was almost eight, and she hadn't eaten a thing since half seven that morning. She opened her refrigerator and grimaced at the contents: cottage Cheese, an old loaf of bread, and some milk. Closing that she made her way to the equally disappointing cupboard, there at least she found a can of soup. She dumped some of the cold chicken soup into a bowl and with the touch of her wand heated it to the perfect temperature.

Just as the kettle began to whistle Hermione heard the distinctive pop signifying Ginny's arrival. Hermione deftly poured the boiling water over two tea bags and Ginny entered the kitchen with a slight grin. She took the cup that Hermione offered her, and dumped two spoonful's of sugar inside of it before sipping gently.

"Gah, Hermione it's scalding!" Ginny gasped jerking the cup away from her lips. Hermione laughed as Ginny preformed a cooling charm before taking a second sip. "Much better, you've got to stop heating it the muggle way!"

"Or," Hermione teased gently, "you've got to learn to let it cool!" They both laughed, and Ginny allowed Hermione a few moments to add some lemon to her tea before she began her with questions.

"Well," Ginny nudged Hermione with her hip as they walked toward the table. "How did it go?"

Hermione settled into the chair before she answered, setting her soup down in front of her. "He said 'of course I could stay', didn't seem to think anything of it actually. He understood my not wanting to stay at the Burrow."

"That does sound like George; he's not really one to expect deception."

Hermione bristled a bit at the word. "It's not deception, Ginny I really do need his help, and if I happen to help him in the process that's just a smidge of what I need to repay him."

Ginny blushed, "Of course you're right Hermione, I know you aren't there as some sort of agent. I know how much you care for George."

Hermione tensed for a moment before realizing there was no way Ginny could know, "Of course I care for him, he's like a brother to me."

Ginny's mouth made an almost unnoticed moue, but she corrected it, asking Hermione between sips of her soup, "Did he seem angry with me?"

"Ginny, no. He seemed to miss you all. He seems really, really well Ginny"

Ginny smiled softly. "I wonder if he'll come to the engagement party. Do you think he got the invitation?"

"I don't know, he didn't mention it, but honest, he seems really well, he's still sort of here and there, but for most of the visit he seemed like the old George."

Ginny's face lit into a huge smile. "Really, Hermione?" Then her excitement faded and she faltered "Did he seem…" she lowered her voice and her eyes before she finished, "did he seem drunk?"

Hermione shook her head and laid a gentle hand atop Ginny's. "No, Ginny he seemed really good. From what you all have been telling me I expected a lot worse. I think you'll be happy tomorrow when you see him."

Tears glittered in Ginny's eyes, but this time Hermione could tell they were tears of joy. "I don't remember the last time he was alright was us coming to the flat. I just…" Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand and for a moment they just stared at each other, silently conveying a wealth of emotions.

Hermione drained the last of her soup and Ginny banished the dishes to the sink with a wave of her wand. The pair rose, and Ginny was the first to break the companionable silence.

"Do you want me to start in the kitchen?" She asked brightly, and Hermione knew that she needed Hermione to restore a bit of a normalcy to the situation.

"Yes, if you don't mind, and I can start in the bedroom." Ginny cast a quick charm and the dishes began to sort themselves into the large box.

"Won't they break?" Hermione worried, but Ginny shook her head.

"Nah, simple strengthening charm," she eyed the few dishes Hermione owned. "Provided they aren't dropped too hard it'll hold."

"Neat." Hermione grinned, and they made their way into the living room, but Ginny stopped them with a quick question.

"What will you do with all your furniture and things?" Hermione thought on it for a moment confused.

"I hadn't really thought of it…" She didn't have much, but she knew that the overlarge couch and table set wouldn't fit in Georges flat. "Do you think I could store them at a facility? Would that be expensive?"

"I've never really heard of anything like that…" Ginny puzzled for a moment before grinning. "I've an idea." She flicked her wand sharply at the couch and Hermione watched as she shrank it with a quick, "Reductio!"

"Brilliant!" Hermione laughed, picking up the doll house sized couch. She conjured up a box, and as Ginny shrank the furniture, she slipped it inside. When Ginny made for the large book case however Hermione stopped her.

"Wait!" Magically, Hermione moved the books from their shelves to more boxes. "You never know when you might need them!" She quipped as she stacked the three boxes filled with books by the fireplace with a sweep of her wand.

"Oh Hermione, I think you have more books than clothes!" Ginny teased as they made their way toward the bedroom. "I think once you get your first paycheck from George a shopping trip is in order."

Hermione laughed as she began pulling a mix of robes and tops from her closet and heaping them haphazardly into the box Ginny had conjured onto the bed. "I'm not expecting a check from him, but whatever I do have is headed straight to Gringotts. I never want to be this without money again."

Ginny nodded disappointed, "That, Hermione, is exactly why you're the more mature out of the two of us." She watched silently for a moment as Hermione tossed outfit after outfit until a sapphire blue dress she'd never seen before emerged from the very back of the closet.

"Stop!" Ginny shrieked, and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin whipping out her wand and looking around.

"What, did you hear something?!"

"Where did you get that dress?" Ginny cried, tugging the dark blue knee length dress from the pile with a bright smile.

"Ginny," Hermione scolded a hand draped across her chest, "you almost just killed me! It's just a dress I picked up last Christmas in France with my Mum."

"It's beautiful," Ginny smiled up at Hermione, "Let me see it on." At Hermione's reluctant expression Ginny grinned impishly, "Call it an engagement gift."

"Insufferable," Hermione teased, but she obligingly changed into the blue dress.

Turning toward the mirror near the door, she had to admit that it did suit her. The wrap around waist, coupled with the deep neckline and loose skirt gave her a neat hourglass figure, showing just enough of her shoulders and cleavage to make it sexy, but not garish.

"Oh," she said softly. "I'd forgotten just how good it looked."

"Good?" Ginny said disbelievingly, "Hermione, that's the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen!"

Smoothing a hand down her skirt Hermione grinned back at Ginny, turning away from the mirror. "You can borrow it if you'd like! It'd be perfect for your party Sunday."

Ginny shook her head but smiled back, "No, Mum and I picked out something white, but you should wear it! Oh please, it'll be so lovely. Then I won't be the only one in a nice dress."

Hermione scoffed, but couldn't help but turn back to twirl to smile in the mirror. "It does seem a shame to waste the dress." She mused but Ginny just laughed at her feigned reluctance.

Hermione blushed as she changed out of the dress. She couldn't help but imagine George's reaction when he saw her on Sunday. She didn't know why, but she wanted him to see her in something sultrier than what she usually wore. Ginny didn't notice the hint of color in her cheeks, and as Hermione slipped back in to her jeans and sweater she was extremely grateful for that fact.

Ginny continued to talk about plans for the engagement party, and the wedding, and while Hermione did her best to listen as she packed, she couldn't help but find her thoughts wrapped up in the way George's eyes had slid to her lips, slowly and deliberately. When there was a pause in Ginny's side of the conversation, Hermione glanced up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked," Ginny sighed exaggeratedly. "If you were nervous about living with George, you've never had a brother, but I can tell you from experience it will be loads of trouble; dirty socks, dishes and such. You'll be lucky if you don't die simply from entering the bathroom!"

Hermione shook her head with a chuckle, "No, not nervous, just a bit tired."

"Tired?" Ginny's voice was thick with disbelief, "But you've only just woken up!"

"Sorry, Gin. It's been a rough few weeks. I am dreadfully excited for the party though, it will be nice to relax with everyone. Seems like ages since we've been together all of us."

Ginny nodded and rose from her spot on the bed. "I suppose I'm not really much help. I'll head back to the Burrow, but I'll be back tomorrow-yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "There's not really much more left to do honestly. Moving is so much easier with wands. When I was younger, I had to move with my parents and the packing and things took almost a week."

"A week?" Ginny questioned, "Good Lord, you'd think that they would have come up with a better way about it wouldn't you?"

Hermione shrugged, "I can't complain now at least."

Ginny laughed as they made their way to the fireplace. "I'll take whatever you want to shove in Mum's closets with me now, shouldn't be too much right?"

"Just these four boxes," Hermione said gesturing toward the boxes she'd piled by the fireplace.

Ginny nodded and with another twist of her wand the boxes shrank down to fit into her bag, which she slipped over her shoulder. With a quick, "See you tomorrow" she tossed a pinch of powder into the flames and enunciated, "The Burrow."

And then, just like that, Hermione was alone again. She sighed and made her way back into the bedroom. It wasn't that she was sad about the apartment exactly, she mused. More, this was the first place that had been just hers, and she'd worked hard to accomplish that. Leaving it seemed like a failure of the highest order. When she'd finished with the last of her things after about an hour of aimless packing, she slipped into an overly large t-shirt and crawled into her bed. She was simply so worn out, that much to her relief, she only had to endure a few floating thoughts about the way George's body had pressed against her in the stock room before she drifted off into a lust filled slumber.

**A/N **I love hearing what you guys are thinking, it really pushes me to write and I'd love to hear where you'd like this story to go! Hope you're having a good night


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks to all my reviewers and followers! I'm so excited to see you guys are enjoying my story. I've been a bit crazy with work, I work at a movie theater, and Breaking Dawn Part 2 and Skyfall have kept me at work almost constantly, but thanks for sticking with me! I love love love hearing your reviews and thoughts so keep them coming Again I own nothing but I do enjoy fiddling with these characters.

**Chapter Four**

George woke up early the next morning, and tidied the flat a bit more in preparation for Ginny, Harry, and Hermione's visit later. It didn't take long, and even George had to admit as he looked at the clean kitchen, that it was much better like this. He showered attempting but failing to avoid thinking about the fact that tomorrow, Hermione would be in this very shower. He could even deal with the fact that he was sure she'd crowd the shower with her soaps and shampoos, if it meant that when she left, the whole bathroom would smell like her unique mix of jasmine and honeysuckle.

He finished up quickly to avoid the train of thought that his mind seemed set on taking. By the time he'd dressed and gathered up what he needed for work, it was nine o'clock. He tried to ignore the nagging thought that Hermione would be there in just two hours. Lynn had Friday's off, so it was just he and Verity, who he liked even more than Lynn. With her short spikey blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes, she was nothing if not cheerful.

"Mr. Weasley!" She greeted happily, "you look nice today." One thing he loved about Verity was that he knew she would never be hitting on him. Her lovely girlfriend Gabriella was example enough of that. He shot a nervous look down at his navy suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He'd gone without a tie, and left the top few buttons loose, he knew he shouldn't, but he wanted Hermione to look at him, just once, the way he looked at her.

He quirked an eyebrow skeptically, "Verity we both know I look this charming every day." He attempted to cover his nervousness with cockiness, but Verity's rolled eyes showed she saw right through him.

"Whatever you saw Mr. Weasley. Oh, and by the way, a new shipment of Wonder Witch products is in, it's the new confidence booster and hair smoothing tonic."

George nodded, and turned toward the stock room but with an afterthought Verity stopped him. "Oh, and Mr. Jordan owled you. I left the message on your desk, but he marked it urgent."

Spinning jokingly on his heel he about faced stiffly and marched toward his office in an exaggerated manor. Verity managed to fight off her laugher until he saluted her as he pretended to be yanked into the office. Grinning he closed the door and picked up the letter from Lee. As Verity had told him the front was marked urgent, and the seal was the Weasley Wizard Wheezes 'W' in purple. He opened the letter efficiently and read the words of the man who ran focus groups and beta testing for him.

_George,_

_Just writing to give you a heads up; it's been about five months since we ran something through the beta phase, and about eight since we pushed something through mass production. I'm not trying to pressure you mate, but your brother Bill mentioned Hermione's helping about the shop, and I thought this might be a great opportunity for you to put in some hours in the lab. Ideally I'd like to have something hit the focus group sometime within the next two weeks (or earlier if you're feeling especially benevolent)._

_ Cheers Mate,_

_ Lee._

George sighed and ran his palm across his forehead, frustrated. He hadn't realized it had been that long since they'd pushed a product to market. He'd yet to invent something on his own since Fred had died. They'd had several inventions that were on the back burners before they'd gone into hiding and Fred and he had even cranked out a few while the war was still at its worst.

Those were all long gone now though, and he knew he needed to get back to the lab. It just seemed like he never had time to go down there, and when he did it seemed like he was just banging his head against a wall. Tomorrow he promised himself, tomorrow while Hermione covered the shop he would be sure to spend most, if not all, of the day down there.

He sent a quick reply to Lee's letter promising him something by next Thursday at the latest, and then made his way to the back to begin unpacking the Wonder Witch potions. It took him a little longer than he'd thought it would because he chose to rearrange the rest of the Wonder Witch products to incorporate the new stock. By the time he looked at his watch it was almost quarter to twelve. He swore and after quickly letting Verity know he would be upstairs if she needed anything he apparated quickly to the flat, and wound up face to face with a surprised Ginny.

"George!" Ginny cried excitedly, throwing her arms around her older brother obviously thrilled. "I was worried we would miss you! Hermione's almost entirely unpacked, and I started some dinner for you both! It'll be done around six." Ginny grinned, "it's stew, but Mum set everything up, I just put it on the stove."

"Thank you, God!" George exclaimed, clutching his chest and dramatically widening his eyes. "I was worried I was going to have to pretend to enjoy your cooking! I pray for you Harry my friend. Ginny may have inherited my mother's charm, but her skills in the kitchen are sorely lacking!" Ginny shoved him with a laugh.

"Harry, don't listen to him, I'll be a brilliant cook for us I promise." Ginny pouted up at him and Harry planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Ginny, I know you'll be fantastic." George mimed gagging and Harry shot him a look. "Alright, George?" Harry said, pulling him in for a quick side hug. "We missed you at the Burrow last Sunday."

"Alright, Harry." George said with a smile. "Good to see both of you too. I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"Did you get the invitation for Sunday George?" Ginny asked hopefully. "I know it's soon, but-." She grabbed Harry's hand in hers and George watched him squeeze it reassuringly. "Harry and I would really like it if you could come."

George nodded feeling slightly ashamed that before Hermione had spoken with him, he was fairly set on not going. "Of course I'll be there Gin, Harry. I'm really happy for you both."

"Oh George," Ginny cried, throwing herself into his arms again. George kissed the top of her head gently.

"Oh, Ginny you have to see this! I found it on the desk…" Hermione came out of the room grinning widely. "Oh George, you must have seen this!" She smiled, "It's Fred's Christmas list, from…before…"

Ginny's lower lip trembled and she reached out a shaky hand. George winked at Hermione, unaware of the look on Ginny's face. "Typical Fred right?" He laughed, "Even from the grave he taunts me the bugger."

"George!" Ginny snapped. George shot her a confused look at her tone and felt his grin crumple at the tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that about him, George. Don't- don't-…" She couldn't finish. She turned her head into Harry's shoulder and he smoothed her hair reassuringly.

"Ginny, I-." George moved to touch her shoulder, but Harry shook his head, mouthing a quick 'sorry' above her head.

"I'm sorry I snapped," Ginny whimpered into Harry. "I don't know why that upset me so much."

"It's fine Gin." George said drawing back into himself. "You can bring the note to Mum if you think she'd like it… if not I'd like to keep it here."

"Why don't we show her at dinner on Wednesday?" Harry suggested peacefully. "We're having everyone over to our new place; you and Hermione are welcome to join us."

"Sure, Harry." George nodded. "We can talk about it on Sunday."

Ginny was fighting to compose herself, but the damage had been done. "Hermione, I'll see you Sunday okay?" When Hermione nodded she turned to George. "Love you, George." She said quietly.

"I love you, Ginny." George replied, hugging her quickly. And as quickly as she had come, Ginny apparated right back out. George swore quietly.

"George, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it out like that… I should have known it would upset her." George looked up into Hermione's earnest face. Her hair was pulled back at the top by a barrette, and her face slightly flushed from moving things around. She was wearing a green blouse and jeans so tight that George almost forgot how upset he'd been just moments before. He cleared his throat.

"No, don't feel bad. It just… it drives me crazy when people act like that… if Fred knew that we weren't making fun of him! I feel like I can't even talk about him you know? He's gone but I still want to remember him the way he was, not as some perfect man who never really existed." George closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose inhaling shakily. Just perfect. Not only had he made Ginny cry but now he looked like a right ass in front of Hermione. She probably thought he was an idiot.

"I know, George," she said soothingly, and when he opened his eyes, her honey eyes were so close to his that he started for a moment. Her hand traced from his shoulder to his hand gently pulling it down from his face. "I can't begin to imagine what it's like for you, but if you ever want to talk about him, I'm here okay?" She looked so genuine… and so fucking beautiful, that it took almost all of George's willpower not to sink his hand into her wildly curling hair and drag her lips to his.

"I'm not really thinking about talking right now." His voice was husky, and he regretted the words the second they left his mouth. Hermione blushed, but from the way she struck his shoulder, he could tell she mostly thought he was joking.

"Come on you big bad oaf. Why don't you put this somewhere safe, and then you can give me a full tour of the store and show me how to work a few things? That way tomorrow I can work and you can have a day off."

George took the list, but shook his head, "Hermione you really don't have to do that, I don't want you to feel obligated to-."

"George if you don't let me work for my place here that's exactly how I will feel," Hermione explained simply. "I don't want you to see me as a burden. Helping at the store will make me feel much less pathetic about the fact that my friend is letting me stay at his place rent free and-."

"Rent free?" George made his eyes as wide as he could, "Hermione… this is awkward… I thought you understood you'd be paying for your keep…in kisses?" At the beginning of the sentence he'd watched as Hermione looked terrified, and at the end he had to stop himself from howling with laughter at the look of indignation on her face. She sputtered. "Come to think of it… It is about time for an installment…" He pursed his lips dramatically. Eying him warily Hermione stepped back.

"You wouldn't dare Weasley…" George paused, pretending to consider this. He tilted his head curiously.

"Wouldn't I, Hermione?" At that he lunged for her, making exaggerated smacking noises with his lips he followed her as she retreated toward the bedroom.

"George! Stop it-." She laughed as she darted away quickly navigating herself toward her room. "You better not!" He was getting closer now, and then, before either of them knew it, she was backed into the corner of the bedroom. At some point her hair had fallen from the barrette, and it hung wildly in her face. Logically George knew he should stop now, but looking at her like that he couldn't stop himself.

"Ah, and now for my prize," he crooned. He was going for wickedly, but watching her breathing slightly heavier, and those big eyes staring up at her, he knew he sounded somewhat serious. Then his lips were on her forehead. He'd planned on it being a loud sloppy kiss. It's what he would have done if she'd been Ginny, but instead it was gentle, almost adoringly. He held his lips to her for a heartbeat to long and pulled back.

"That should cover you for a few weeks," he said softly, backing out of her personal space.

"You're rotten George Weasley." She said in a voice slightly higher than normal.

He nodded, "Rotten and irresistible, the worst combination."

She rolled her eyes. "So for that tour of the store?" George sighed heavily.

"Fine… you win. You head on down, I'll meet you there in a few." Hermione grinned up at him, thrilled with her victory, before darting past him toward the staircase that led down to the shop. He shook his head at her back… She would take the stairs.

He made his way slowly back into his own room, and took a few moments to control himself. God, he wanted her. But he had to calm down. She was Ron's ex, and to go after her would be breaking an unspoken code. But when he'd seen her smiling with that note, it was the happiest he'd been in months. He sat in his bed for a moment thinking about Aunt Muriel's bloomers and other un-sexy thoughts. When his blood had stopped racing away from his brain, he rose, and apparated back to Weasley's.

To his surprise, Verity was standing by while Hermione cheerfully handled a customer at the register. She'd changed from the jeans into a green dress robe that suited her just as well. He watched silently as Verity nodded at a question she'd asked, and showed her a quick button on the register. Hermione caught on quickly, and after watching through a few more transactions George decided she didn't really need much help in that area.

"Alright, Verity?" George greeted cheerfully and Verity smiled.

"She's a natural Mr. Weasley. I'm so happy to see you've hired someone to give you a day off!"

George shrugged. "Well, I figured if I was to hire someone she'd be perfect for it. Mind if I borrow her for a mo'? I'd like to show her around the front end and the stock room?"

"Course not! Lovely to meet you Hermione!"

Hermione smiled prettily at Verity before following George toward the stock. George dragged out a simply tour that should have only taken a few moments into almost the entire rest of the day. By the end of it, he was positive that not only could Hermione hold her own tomorrow, but that she could probably take over the store.

"George, I know you're nervous about leaving your baby, but I promise, I can handle it! And if I can't, you're right downstairs. So please, relax. It will be fine I swear it." She met his eyes sweetly and George swallowed. What was he supposed to say to that? 'Oh well really I don't want to stop talking to you so I'll keep making excuses until bed?' Not likely.

"You're right, Hermione," he said with a grin. "Why don't we head upstairs and have dinner. Ginny would be disappointed if it went uneaten."

"I'd completely forgotten," she rubbed her flat stomach softly. "I am getting hungry. Is Verity alright to close up?"

"In all honesty," George admitted sheepishly, "she's probable almost done by now. She won't even miss us."

Hermione laughed, and together in a companionable silence they made their way up the narrow stairs toward their flat. And though the hallway was poorly lit, as George walked up the steps behind Hermione, he couldn't help but wish she'd kept the jeans on.

The smell in the apartment when they entered was heavenly, and George and Hermione wasted no time in digging into the dinner that was waiting for them. The meal was filled with laughter, and on George's part, serious and considerate questions about Hermione's book. George was just finishing his second bowl of stew when a tawny owl swooped in to perch on the empty chair at the table. He picked up the letter addressed to him in Ron's hand and read it silently to himself.

_George,_

_ Harry told me about how Ginny got upset over the letter George had written. Just wanted to say… well… don't let it upset you eh mate? You know how girls are. I'd like to see it, and I know Bill would too, but don't bring it Sunday okay? It would just upset Mum and, well, probably Gin too and I've been watching how hard they're working to make it perfect. _

_ Ron._

George crumpled the note in his fist and tossed it toward the waste bin. It missed, but that didn't stop him from rising from the table.

"Everything alright George?" Hermione asked concerned and George nodded.

"Yeah, s'fine. I'm just going to head out for a bit. Don't wait up."

With that he turned on his heel and apparated into Diagon Alley. He was livid as he made his way to the bar. Who did Ron think he was to tell him what he could and couldn't do. His keeper? Fuck that. As if he was dense enough that after seeing how it upset Ginny he would bring it to her celebration? Damn it, he thought to himself. When he entered the bar, he could tell Tom was surprised to see him.

"Been a while, Weasley."

"So it has." He replied, taking a seat at the bar. "I'll have a double of burbon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Yeah, s'fine. I'm just going to head out for a bit. Don't wait up." George's voice was strained, and just like that, he was gone.

Hermione stared speechless at the spot where George had stood just a moment ago for a few moments before her curiosity overwhelmed her. The letter he'd received was crumpled, but still lay just next to the waste bin. She quickly picked it up and smoothed it out on the counter by the sink, and feeling only a twinge of guilt, began to read.

"Oh, Ron," she whispered pressing the tips of her fingers to her lips. It was obvious from the note that he'd only been trying to help, but even Hermione knew it was exactly the wrong thing to say. "You're just going to make him more nervous about being there Sunday. He wouldn't do something like that…"

Worried, but unsure of where George might have gone, Hermione decided to distract herself as best she could. She washed the dishes from dinner and stored the left overs in George's fridge, which was only slightly better off than Hermione's old one. When that was finished, she attempted to read a bit of research on the historical treatment of centaurs, but after two chapters even she knew that she wasn't focused. George had been gone for two hours, but she couldn't deny that she was a bit concerned.

She wandered aimlessly about the flat for a few moments before deciding to take a bath to pass the time. She filled the claw foot tub with water as hot as she could stand it, and on impulse tipped in a bit of jasmine oil in before slipping into the scalding water. With a contented sigh she leaned her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes. But here, in the solitude of the bath, she couldn't help but remember what had happened between her and George before they'd gone to the shop. It had started out as nothing, but then, the way he'd looked at her once she was cornered… The way his lips on her forehead had been far from brotherly.

The way he had looked at her, as if she were womanly…desirable… God, just thinking about that had her heartbeat speeding up again. She pulled a wet hand out of the water and pulled her hair from the ponytail that held it up. With a frustrated groan Hermione sank her head completely under the water, and while the water washed over her face soothingly, it didn't do anything for the ache she couldn't help but feel. She stayed under for as long as she could, but when her breath was out, she gasped out of the water. Why was she unable to stop thinking about this… attraction… to George Weasley…GEORGE WEASLEY! She practically shouted at herself. He was Ron's brother for Merlin's sake! But she couldn't deny the yearning she felt for him. She couldn't deny that in the past two days she'd thought of almost nothing but pulling him down by his collar and kissing him senseless.

Hermione shook her head and quickly washed her hair and body before rising from the rapidly cooling water. She dried herself off, and wrapped the large blue towel around herself and as she entered the bedroom shot a quick glance at the clock on the wall. Three hours. Hermione took her time dressing in a bright yellow long sleeved shirt with a swooped neck. She paired it with her favorite pair of black too large sweatpants and thick grey socks. She always found herself freezing at night, and despite it being summer, the nights were getting a bit of a chill. She combed her hair and applied a small amount of gel to keep her hair from getting too out of control.

"A fat lot of good that will do," she groused as she flopped back on the bed. She picked up the glossy new book on her bedside, Magical Innovation. She'd bought it in preparation for working at Weasley's, and so far it was proving to be a pretty interesting read. She flipped through it lazily for what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only about fifteen minutes. With a heavy sigh she tossed the book to her nightstand and flipped off the light overhead with a wave of her wand and an unspoken 'nox'.

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione started awake not having even remembered falling asleep. Had she heard her name? "MS. HERMIONE GRANGER?"

She leapt from her bed, that time she was sure… it was defiantly her name. She snatched her wand from the nightstand where she'd left it (old habits and all) and ran toward the impatient voice. She was confused to see a vaguely familiar face in the flames.

"There you are Ms. Granger," at his voice Hermione placed him.

"Tom?" She replied confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to wake you," Tom said looking flustered, "it's just George is here, and a wee bit to pissed to make it home. He told me that I might be able to get ahold of you?"

Hermione's face fell. She'd thought George had stopped drinking in this way after Ginny had spoken with him. "Of course," Hermione said quietly. "I'll walk over now. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"Much obliged Ms. Granger." And as quickly as he had come Tom was gone. Hermione wiped the sleep from her eyes wearily. She was too frightened by the intrusion to be sleepy, so without delay she made her way down the stairs to Diagon Alley.

The walk to The Leakey Cauldron was quick, but it was more than enough time for her bewilderment to change to anger. She could just see him now, sloshed and flirting with anyone who would listen, his big voice booming about the tavern. Why, she'd be willing to bet he'd given no thought to how he would get home, simply presuming she'd leap at the chance to help. She'd need to correct that assumption as soon as possible.

She was so frustrated by her own thoughts, that she yanked the door to the bar open a bit more forcefully that she had intended. When entered she was surprised that she didn't see George. There were only a few wizards in the bar at this hour and not exactly the savory sort. One whistled at Hermione as she passed by him to reach the bad. At her withering glance however he kept his hands to himself.

"I was told I could find George Weasley here?" Hermione inquired. "Did I miss him?"

Tom shook his head, "Nah, I let him sit in the back, wouldn't want people to see him like this you know."

Didn't want him acting a fool and ruining the bar more likely Hermione thought bitterly.

"That's very kind, Tom. I'll be happy to help him home if you'll direct me?"

Tom opened the bar so she could step behind, and gestured to what looked like a pantry. When Hermione opened the door, it was dark inside, and she crinkled her nose at the smell of stale ale.

"Lumos," Hermione intoned, quickly illuminating the small room. It was a type of janitor cubby, with cleaning elixirs and a mop. George was slumped over on an overturned mop bucket, his head cradled in his hands. At her voice George looked up, and when his watery eyes met hers Hermione forgot all about how mad at him she was. She knelt down on the dirty floor and silently wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry 'Nee," George said hoarsely. "I didn't mean to get this way… just that stupid letter…" He hiccupped and Hermione hushed him and smoothed his hair. "Are you terribly cross with me?" He avoided Hermione's eyes but she answered him anyway.

"Terribly," she teased, hoping to rouse back the old George. "Never to be forgiven I'm afraid. We'll have to live together hating each other for the rest of eternity."

George snorted. "I could never hate you, Hermione."

"After tonight I should hope not!" Hermione laughed. George wiped his face covertly and Hermione pretended not to notice. "Get up now you lump," Hermione said rising herself to tug on his arm. He followed, wobbling like a new foal still getting used to his legs.

"Hermione do you ever just wonder when you got so BIG?" George asked, marveling at the size of his hands and arms disbelieving.

"More like how you got so big." She was able to maneuver the both of them out of the tiny cupboard, and from behind the bar without breaking anything, but she could tell Tom was relieved to see them leave.

"Herminny," George slurred, "I don't ever want to drink…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but followed George closely as he weaved toward the flat.

"I never want to drink but when I do… when I do it's like he's there with me again and it's brilliant…" Hermione looked at him gently and watched as he shook his head, his back still too her. "Until he's gone and I remember he's dead."

Hermione hissed in a breath and stepped closer to George. She placed her hand on the small of his back comfortingly and she felt him shudder.

"Don't." She pulled her hand away quickly and was surprised when he groaned. "When you touch me…"

"Are you going to be sick?" Hermione asked nervously, and was relieved when he shook his head. He turned around to grin wickedly at her. The changes in his mood were making her head spin.

"Are you a virgin Hermione?" Hermione choked.

"George!" She scolded.

"I think you are…" he mused and Hermione's gaze turned frosty.

"We are not having this conversation George Weasley."

"If you weren't a virgin you'd understand what you do to me."

Hermione flushed brilliantly. "George I think you might regret this in the morning."

"Nah, because I know you feel it too. I saw it today, how you looked at me when I chased you. You wanted it."

Huffing out an exasperated breath but unable to deny it Hermione was silent.

Contrite George changed the topic. "I really am sorry for tonight," he started, but slipped off the curve and began to fall. Hermione attempted to hold him up by his arm, but instead they both tumbled down George taking the brunt of the fall, and Hermione landing on him. She rose hastily and George followed at a slower pace.

"Are you hurt?" Hermione rushed, trying to ignore how her body was tingling where it had pressed against his. George shook his head and rose.

"I'm fine."

"This isn't going to work," Hermione was nervous about him making it the entire way home without hurting himself. Making a decision she turned to George. "Hold on to me." When she saw that he was reaching for her wand, and not the hand she had extended Hermione corrected desperately, "No, George hold _me!"_

"Oh, Nee yes." George replied huskily, and instantly his arms were wrapped around her. He yanked her close, pressing his hips against her and she felt in that moment just how much he wanted her. One of his arms held her waist tightly, while the other tangled in her hair, gently tipping her head back. Hermione gasped at the quick embrace, and felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to kiss him, wanted him to continue to press himself against her… But when his lips were just an inch from hers, his thumb tracing her jaw so sweetly, she squeezed her eyes tightly… and apparated.

When they landed in the flat, she leapt back from George almost instantly, which left him teetering unsteadily on his feet. He caught her eye and grinned happily seemingly unaware of Hermione's labored breathing.

"Surprised me Hermione!" His intonation was bright but she could tell he was exhausted.

"Why don't you settle into bed George? I'll get you a glass of water…" Hermione walked to the kitchen, and when she returned was shocked to see a trail of George's clothes straight to his room. As she followed them, she was thankful to see that his boxers were not on the pile on the floor. She took a deep breath to compose herself before pushing open the door to George's room. He was snuggled under the heavy quilt so deeply that only his large brown eyes were visible. If she didn't know better she'd think he was almost shy. She set the glass down on his end table where he could reach it, and plopped comfortably down beside him.

"I like that I can talk to you about Fred, and not worry about saying the wrong thing… and that you don't worry about it either." His voice was quiet, but Hermione didn't interrupt, only smoothed the quilt over his shoulders soothingly. "It's hard enough how empty I feel without him. Having to hold back when I'm thinking about him is sheer torture… never hearing people bring him up… it's so God damned hard Mione." He closed his eyes weakly. When Hermione rose to leave after a few moments again he opened his eyes and they were so honest and open that she never thought twice about honoring his request.

"Could you stay? Please, Nee, just for a bit." Hermione bit her lip, but nodded. He grinned happily, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from imagining Fred's matching grin beside his. He scooted closer to the wall, and Hermione crawled in beside him. She forced herself to stay over the covers, but her left shoulder still rested on his right companionably. She pulled her wand from her pocket, and after extinguishing the lights, laid it on the nightstand. In the darkness she found her voice.

"When you grin like that, I can almost feel Fred grinning right along with you."

George didn't answer. Instead he simply rolled over, and propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. The moonlight illuminated just enough of their faces that Hermione could see his eyes searching hers.

"That's the best thing anyone's ever said to me." Neither of them spoke again, Hermione simply allowed him to wrap his arms around her, and they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Just realized I forgot my authors note last chapter! I own nothing, but I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I love hearing your reviews and thoughts so keep them coming!**

**Chapter Six**

"When you grin like that, I can almost feel Fred grinning right along with you."

The words slid around in his head as he woke, and he clung to them. The way her voice had sounded when she's said them, so honest and unassuming. She made him feel so comfortable, almost like he wasn't as awkward as everyone made him believe. As his thoughts became more concrete, he became aware of where he was…and that he wasn't alone. He didn't open his eyes right away, instead he simply allowed himself to feel.

He was lying on his back, and Hermione was nestled into his shoulder, and both of his arms wrapped around her, one curved around her ribs, just below the swell of her breast, and the curve of her hip. Her delicate hand rested on his chest, the feeling of her skin on his made him painfully aware of the problem in his boxers that Hermione would have to be blind not to notice when she woke. He fought the urge to sigh in frustration. Unluckily for him, he had never been the type to forget what he'd done while under the influence. He remembered everything he'd done and said with a clarity that was much worse than any hangover.

He'd called her Nee. He'd always thought of her like that, but no one, not even he, had ever given her the nickname aloud. He'd almost kissed her. He'd made her pick him up and take him home, even tucking him into bed like a child. To say he was mortified would be a gross understatement. Testing he slid his hand from her hip, and when she didn't stir he began to inch the arm that was trapped below her. With a sleepy moan that shot another pulse of his blood straight through him, she opened her eyes. George watched as her mouth moved into a lazy smile, then, when she realized the way she'd tangled her legs with his into a flustered 'oh'. She pulled away gracefully and George regretted the loss of contact almost instantly.

"Don't move on my account." George joked, "Providing myself as your pillow is the least I can do after last night. I'm sorry you had to come get me Hermione. It won't happen again, I swear it." His tone and the sentiment were sincere, and as Hermione was pulling herself into a sitting position she smiled.

"S'alright, George. It's the first time I've had to fetch you, so I'm not too fed up yet." Her tone was light, but George knew her well enough to see the anxiety hidden in her eyes. Was she nervous he was going to drink all the time, was she thinking about how he'd acted last night. He was unsure which the reason was, but he attempted to sooth her.

"I'm a right pain when I drink, no filter at all, you won't have to deal with it again." He grinned impishly. "Now that we've spent our first night in bed together, I can cook some breakfast if you'd like? I do like to pamper my women."

"You're women!" Hermione laughed her eyes calming. "You right git. And I've no intention of there being a second night in your bed so you can wipe that grin off your face Weasley." She rose from the bed and George had to force himself not to stare at her. Her hair was a giant mass of riotous curls, and her cheeks were flushed prettily. She looked so innocent, and beguiling at the same time.

"Although, I would love an egg white omelet before I head down to the shop…" Her voice trailed off expectantly as she turned toward the door to leave. "I'd forgive anyone who fixed me one while I showered…"

"At your service." George said with a lazy grin. He wasn't about to stand up while she was still in the room, but when she left, the thought of her slipping off her clothes and into the shower did little to help his situation. He was able to calm himself after only a few moments, so he dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black jumper before heading to the kitchen. He drank a large glass of milk while he cooked for Hermione, and quilled a quick note.

_My Lady,_

_ As thanks for last night, although I intend to do more to make it up to you. I've no doubt you'll be amazing at the shop today, but I'll be in the lab if you need me… for __**anything**__. _

_ Your servant,_

_ G._

Pleased with the note, he laid it gently beside her plate. He observed the scene for a moment before transfiguring the napkin holder on the table into a vase holding a single red rose with the wave of his wand. He heard the bathroom door open and apparated from the kitchen before Hermione entered. One thing he knew for certain, Ron be damned, now that he'd held her in his arms once, George had no intention of letting her go.

His lab was the one place where he had made no effort to remove Fred's things. His desk and chair were still in the same spot, and his half completed inventions were scattered across the surface in no semblance of order. "Chaos breeds creativity" Fred had always quipped if George had mentioned the mess. Shaking his head George made his way over, and sat at the desk. He picked up the sneakoscope he'd taken from Fred's room. With a quick spell he determined what Fred had cast thus far to make it work.

There was a vocal charm, which would be the basis of the song, as well as the detective aspect which was still tuned toward enemies. So it would sing for an enemy, George deduced silently… but what if I could tune it to a specific person. He thought about the merit of the idea, using Percy as the intended target… an image that never failed to inspire.

"What if every time Percy went into his bedroom, the thing would sing… if he never found it, it'd drive him mad!" He chuckled to himself. "We could move it from room to room and-," we. One of the most difficult aspects of losing Fred was losing his we. So to tune it to a person would provide hours of entertainment, but how? George bent over his desk and got to work, casting spell after spell. He was able to lose himself in inventing for the first time since Fred's death, so when the knock at his laboratory door sounded George almost jumped from his skin.

"Come in," George called, rubbing his palm against a slight ache that was forming between his eyes. When Hermione poked her head into the lab though, he felt the tension lift slightly.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering-," when she walked into the room, the sneakoscope began to croon and a grin raced across George's face.

"Why are you listening to Celestina Warbeck?" At her puzzled expression, George's grin turned into a full laugh. "Why are you laughing? Is that _A Cauldron full of Hot Love?_"

"Hot, Strong Love," George said between laughs. "It works!" He rose and picked Hermione up thrilled, and spun her around in a circle before planting a noisy kiss on her forehead. "I'm bloody brilliant! That only took an hour at most!"

Hermione looked flustered, but covered it quickly with a look of disapproval. "Don't spin me George, I'm not a child."

"That you aren't," he mused mostly to himself. "What were you wondering Hermione."

"I was wondering," Hermione said somewhat stiffly, "If you wanted to have dinner together of if I should eat without you.

"Dinner?" George asked confused. He looked at his watch and felt defeated. It was seven o'clock. "Well it felt like an hour at least." He sighed heavily and shook his head at Hermione. "As much as I'd love to I still have to get this out to Lee before the end of the day, and I was hoping to play with this idea a bit more. How was your day though? I was hoping to pop up and see how you were doing around lunch but I completely lost track of time."

"It went really well actually." Hermione smiled sitting comfortably in the seat he had just vacated. "Can you turn that off? It's incredibly annoying." The sneakoscope had continued on loop throughout their exchange. He laughed, and put it in a cupboard on the other side of the room. It was almost inaudible.

"Sorry about that! But everything went well? Lynn was friendly?"

Hermione shrugged. "She wasn't unkind. But everything else went well, and I had a good time."

"What does that mean she wasn't unkind?"

"Just that she wasn't exactly thrilled to be working with me is all. But she was professional, just not overly talkative." Hermione looked down, and he could tell that the not so warm reception had hurt her feelings. He mentally made a note to talk to Lynn, but knew Hermione wouldn't want him to so he didn't mention it aloud. He did however frown.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll tell you what, I'll mail this out now, and then we can get dinner somewhere, maybe as I don't have much to cook? I'd love to hear everything… unless you have plans?" Caught off guard Hermione shook her head.

"No, no plans. I asked you about dinner first…"

"Right, well. Just a moment." George said flustered.

He gathered up his notes on the new sneakoscope and the product, which was still crooning. He placed them in one of the preaddressed boxes he kept in a drawer. He didn't have an owl in the lab, just the friendly old bird who was quite content with his perch in the shop, so they'd just have to stop to mail out the package. With nothing else to busy his hands with he turned to face Hermione.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to go?" He kept his tone light. "I can go upstairs and change. As long as we stop by the shop so Brawny can carry out this package I'm fine headed anywhere." He was pleased when Hermione grinned.

"That sounds really nice. We can try out one of those new cafes on the street, there's one that has an amazing shepherd's pie according to Luna." George, thrilled to please Hermione nodded.

"That sounds perfect. Just give me one moment and I'll meet you in the flat okay? I just want to wrap everything up here."

She smiled, "Thanks George that sounds really wonderful." With that she apparated away and George missed her instantly.

Snapping himself out of it, George quickly made his way back to the shop and mailed his package before heading up the steps to his apartment two at a time. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Hermione was already ready, sitting reading at the table. She was wearing a loose gray dress that scooped down to flirt across her chest. Her legs were crossed prettily and the dress was just short enough to tease him with hints of her thigh. On any other woman it wouldn't have made him stop short with lust, but with her she might as well have been wearing lingerie.

"That was fast," Hermione smiled up at him at his voice and he shook his head down at her.

"I was about to tell you the same thing." He grinned and turned toward his room, "I just want to change, I feel a bit underdressed." He called it over his shoulder but Hermione stopped him.

"You don't have to George, you look…" She flushed when he turned back to her, his left eyebrow arched. "You look good- for the café I mean…"

"Are you telling me you like how I look today?" She gaped up at him for a moment, and he was pleased to see the way her eyes traced across his broad shoulders and muscled arms. The sweater he wore was tight, and showed off how much lifting he actually did at the shop.

"George, you're such a flirt." Her tone was almost scolding, but she didn't look away and George loved how the tips of her cheeks, right under her eyes showed only the slightest hint of color.

"Ah, Hermione, if you like it I'll wear it. No need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed," Hermione corrected and George nodded.

"Of course not. Shall we then?" He held out his hand to help her up, and Hermione, after marking her page with a nearby quill took it and rose. He held it for a few seconds longer, rubbing his thumb softly across her knuckles twice before releasing her hand gently. He couldn't help but grin at the way she didn't pull her hand away first. They made their way down the steps to the street and George was pleased to note that the sweater wouldn't be too warm as there was a bit of a chill in the air. Hermione's dress had long sleeves, but they were thin so she rubbed her arms gently as they walked. George placed an arm companionably across her shoulders to share his warmth, and although she stiffened momentarily, she relaxed into him begrudgingly. **A/N: I originally wrote this and the next chapter together, but decided to separate them as it was a monster! So the next chapter will be GPOV as well, but Hermione will have a good chunk once we finish. Hope you enjoy, as the next chapter will be quite interesting! **

****I'm also thinking of writing another HG/GW story, it would be a bit more dark, and I'm pretty excited for it, I'll keep you guys posted!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N It's going a bit slower, as I've got less of this prewritten, but I'll try to keep updating as often as I can. As always no notable characters are mine. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

They walked in a companionable silence the five minute distance to the café Hermione had mentioned. The tables under the bright red umbrellas were empty because of the cold, but inside was relatively busy. When they entered the warm bustling restaurant George thoughtfully removed his arm from her, before Hermione could shrug him off. He looked down to ask her if she was warm enough when a frazzled looking witch with black braids to her waist approached them.

"Just two then?" She asked quickly without looking at them and at Hermione's soft 'yes' she gestured for them to follow her. Luckily there was a small table just beside the window that she slid Hermione and George into. When they settled in she met George's eye and looked at him appreciatively. He shot a pointed look to Hermione, and the witch sighed silently before walking away.

"That article in Witch Weekly must get you that a lot," Hermione supplied. George frowned up at her puzzled.

"Which article?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No one told you? You were listed as one of the most desired bachelors in London about a month ago. I believe a few key terms were 'silent but sexy,' as well as 'a bad boy looking for the right witch to tempt him."

"Bloody hell!" George exclaimed stunned. "That explains a bit. Can they write something like that without my consent?"

"They can write whatever they'd like," Hermione supplied, "it didn't help that Katie Bell chipped in a few quotes, as well as Alicia Spinnet about how you were the 'one that got away'. They even asked Harry for a quote," Hermione grinned, "Wanted a take on the 'wounded war hero, fighting for good.' Harry told them to shove off, as did Ginny."

"Well small favors at least…" he snorted. "Alicia was in with Fred for a bit at school, not me, and Katie…" He shrugged trailing off. They'd flirted through Hogwarts, and after the war he'd met her a few times after a drinking binge. Eventually she'd told him she wanted more, and he'd done the right thing and let her go. Hermione nodded like she'd known, Ginny probably if he had to guess.

"Anything to drink tonight?" Their waitress interrupted the silence that had developed and George nodded.

"Water for me please."

"Do you have any Merlot?" When the witch nodded Hermione requested a glass.

"I'll be right back with those." She handed them a menu and turned to the table beside theirs.

"Think I'll be having the shepherd's pie," George said after only a few seconds, and Hermione agreed.

"I haven't been out with someone in so long," Hermione mused aloud as they waited. "Not since Ron, it's nice to have the company, other than Ginny of course."

"I am much more attractive across the table I'd wager." He grinned cheekily and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No one I'd rather sit across from," Her tone was slightly teasing, but George met her eyes with his and held them.

"I'm glad it's you across from me," he said seriously and Hermione licked her lips nervously. "This is the first real date I've had since Hogwarts." Hermione's mouth dropped open into a cartoonish 'oh'.

"George- this isn't a date. You and I…"

"Isn't it?" George mused softly, leaning in to her. He watched as a line gently creased between her delicate eyebrows. "Hermione, we're two attractive people, alone in a nice restaurant, flirting and laughing… if this isn't a date than what is? We're both adults, we get along well, and there's an obvious attraction. Why shouldn't we date?" When she opened her mouth to object he forced himself to remain calm and interrupted smoothly. "And don't say you aren't attracted to me, because I know you too well for that." He didn't allow the fact that his heart was racing in his chest to show on his face. He was in now, there was no going back. He could tell Hermione was scared, so there wasn't any room for him to show hesitation.

"George… I won't deny that there's a physical attraction… but with Ron, and-."

At least she wasn't denying that…"Hermione, let me handle my brother. I'm not saying we should jump into bed with each other… I'm telling you I want to spend time with you, enjoy your company, and get to know you a little better… what harm is there in that?"

Before she could answer the waitress placed their drinks in front of them. George ordered two shepherd's pies, while Hermione quickly drained her glass. She shakily requested another one.

"George, our friendship is important to me, after everything that happened with Ron, I'm not sure I'm willing to risk that again." He had to force down the surge of pleasure that he knew would show on his face. She might as well have said she felt it too, the desire and emotions. She was hesitant, but the way she was looking at him, her eyes large and vulnerable, he knew.

Tentatively he picked up her hand she'd rested on the table, holding just her fingers as gently as he could. "I'm not Ron, Hermione." Her eyes flickered nervously from his down to the hand he held, and as she watched, he slowly traced a circle around the second knuckle of her middle finger. His heart leapt when her eyes met his again. There was no mistaking the way she looked at him then.

"You'd talk to him?" George nodded continuing his feather light caress of her fingers.

"When the time is right, yes Hermione. I'll talk to him." Hermione's lips twitched into a hesitant smile.

"And we'll take it slow? I don't want you to regret- that is you're already helping me so much…"

"Mione, I'm helping you because I care for you. We'll go as slow as you'd like… but I won't regret this." He squeezed her hand gently, and released it. She flexed her fingers at the loss of contact, and jumped when the waitress placed their food in front of them, along with another glass of wine.

"Anything else I can get for you two?" She asked, and when Hermione didn't speak, just continued to look at him George shook his head.

"No, thank you, we're fine." Hermione sipped her wine again, a bit more slowly, and George couldn't help but grin.

"Nee," he said teasingly. "I'm still just George. Devastatingly handsome, yes… but you don't need to be intimidated."

She snorted and smiled up at him. "Sorry, it's a bit much. But you're right, you're still the pain you were two days ago…"

"A pain!" George said his voice incredulous. "If anything Hermione, I'm a blessing."

She rolled her eyes and took a small bite of the pie, and she moaned as it touched her tongue. "Oh George," well, George thought to himself… that was a shot to the loins. "It's as good as Luna said, you have to try it!"

He took a bite to appease her and was surprised at how delicious it actually was.

"Well before this I'd say that my taste and Luna's weren't the same… but now? I'll never doubt her when it comes to food." George declared bravely and Hermione laughed.

"That might be pushing it George, next thing you know, you'll be joining her for some tea. It's horrid, trust me. She uses ingredients that I'm not even sure wild animals would eat."

George laughed between bites. "Hmm, well then perhaps only in regards to pies…"

"Meat pies." Hermione added helpfully and George nodded his face serious.

"Have you written anything new lately? I swear every time I look you've got a different book in your hand."

She laughed, "I haven't written anything yet, but I have found a couple new resources. I'm hoping to begin writing again on Monday. I'm hoping to have at least a rough draft by Christmas."

"Christmas!" He said disbelievingly. At her pointed look he added, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but that's so soon. I always manage to forget just how brilliant you are, Hermione."

She scoffed and George frowned. "I'm not brilliant."

"I forgot, just about anyone can finish a novel on an entire history of mistreatment in less than a year."

"I've gotten a few chapters written," Hermione said defensively. "It's not that I'm that much smarter…" she paused and thought for a moment before responding. "It's more I feel like I've got to work harder, to prove something to myself."

"Prove what?" George leaned forward, his tone anything but light.

"I don't know," Hermione laughed. "Prove that I can be good at something? Before Hogwarts, well-." She laughed again, "Even a bit at Hogwarts I was teased. Studying is something I've always done well, and I work to keep it that way."

"You're better at more than just studies, Hermione." She grinned up at George, and to effectively end the conversation took a pointedly large bite of supper.

The rest of the meal was comfortable, and George didn't bring up that he considered it a date again. He paid for the meal with a few galleons he left on the table, and he fought the urge to wrap his arm around her as they walked back to the flat. When Hermione shivered slightly, George wordlessly tugged his sweater over his head and handed it to her. She looked sideways at him for a moment, an errant curl hanging delicately across her cheek. Her brown eyes looked at him calculatingly. He thought for a moment she might reject the offer, but she took it gently and he grinned as she slipped it over her head. She wrapped her arms around herself and he felt a wave of possessiveness move through him. She was dwarfed by the too large sweater, but the fact that she was wearing something of his made the cold he felt through the short sleeved white t-shirt he wore unnoticeable.

Hermione pulled the collar of his sweater across her face and her eyes smiled at him. "Thank you." Her voice muffled she continued, "it smells like you."

He grinned cheekily at her. "You're welcome. What do I smell like exactly?" Hermione released the sweater and shook her head at him.

"Dirty socks and pygmy puff." She said daintily and George laughed.

"Ah, but better that than old books and wet ink." He poked her in the side and she joined him in his laughter. It was a few steps before Hermione spoke again.

"Should we tell anyone-about this-going…" She stumbled over the world and George winked at her.

"Our date you mean?" Her ears pinked.

"If we're calling it that, then yes our date."

"We are calling it that, Nee. I plan for us to have many more of them, so we should call it what it is, a date."

"Slow, remember George?" Her voice shook a bit and George rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hermione, relax. Yes, slow. Just let yourself have fun with me. It's just me, just George. We don't have to tell anyone until you're ready. Let's just see how it goes hmm?"

Hermione leaned in to him slightly haltingly and George smiled.

"I'll have to tell the hordes of women who pine over me daily though- only seems right."

"Wouldn't want to lead them on," Hermione smirked.

"Don't be jealous Mione, I promise I'll only see them when you're unavailable to tend to me."

Hermione snorted and George laughed.

"Don't worry Love, I'm a one woman sort of man." Hermione pretended to be uninterested in that bit of information, but she relaxed into his arm. It felt so good just to hold her lightly. If this was slow he could handle it easily.

Hermione breezed through the store and they walked up to the apartment with George only cracking a few jokes and Hermione attempted not to show how awkward she was feeling about the situation. George was pleased to notice however that she was more comfortable than she had been at his original suggestion. They settled onto the plush couch in the living room together. Hermione with her legs crossed and facing George, as he leaned his arm across the back of the chair. When she spoke, her eyes were anxious.

"George, I wanted to get back to what we were talking about at dinner…"

"Hermione, have you ever known me as the type of man who talks things to death?"

"I'm just nervous that you haven't thought this through-."

"No," George agreed. "Perhaps I haven't but where's the harm in that, really Hermione? So we enjoy ourselves, we have what I can only assume will be mind-blowing sex -."

"George, I'm not just going to jump into bed with you."

George smiled at Hermione gently, "No, I didn't think you would. But I think what you need more than anything else is a chance to relax, to just let go and enjoy yourself for once, and I think I'm the perfect person for that."

Hermione gently laid a hand on George's knee, "The problem is George, that I'm worried it would be more than that."

For a moment George was silent. They looked into each other's eyes. That problem wasn't mutually exclusive to Hermione. What was he to say though, 'Oh gee Hermione, actually I'm hoping to shag you wild, and by the way I've wanted to be with you since we met…' somehow that hardly seemed appropriate.

"Let's take it a bit at a time." George said quietly, taking the hand from his knee and holding it in his own. "Nee, just give it a shot okay?"

Hermione squeezed his hand and George's heart was suddenly in his throat. He moved closer to her on the couch, a bit nervous about startling her off, and slid his hand that was resting on the back of the couch, to catch her face in his palm. When she didn't stiffen, he traced her cheekbone lightly with his thumb. She trembled and he leaned in to her, only inches between them.

"I know it's not exactly moving slowly…" George said quietly, almost in a whisper, "but I'm going to kiss you now Nee, I just can't help it."

"Oh, George," she said softly and he watched thrilled as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing hitched. George mentally froze her like that in his mind, her head tipped up to him and her lips soft and inviting. It took him only a millisecond to capture the image and then he leaned in, and ever so gently pressed his lips to hers.

**Many hugs to my followers and readers, do you hate it, love it, want some more of it?! I'm having a bit of frustration with the plot so I'd love to hear what you guys think to keep me going. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger but I couldn't help it! I'm also currently debating with myself about the M rating. I'm wondering just how graphic things with George and Hermione will get, let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N Again I own none of the characters or situations. I appreciate all of the favorites and reviews! I'm sorry this took so long to get up but finals have been crazy! I hope you all enjoy and aren't too mad about the delay!**

Hermione felt George's warm hand on her cheek, and unconsciously leaned into his callused palm. A shiver of desire shot through her when his thumb slid slowly across the apple of her cheek. She was so wrapped up in the feeling of his skin on hers that it took her a moment to register what he was saying.

"I know it's not exactly moving slowly…" George said quietly, almost in a whisper, "but I'm going to kiss you now Nee, I just can't help it."

"Oh, George." The words were slipping from her lips before she even realized she'd thought them. Her eyes were heavy with desire, and she let them slip closed on their own. Her chin tilted up, urging him closer. Had she ever felt like this before, this massive undercurrent of desire? He hesitated before kissing her, and the tension boiled below her skin, making his sweater all too hot and confining. She felt his breath on her skin, and she sighed as he finally pressed himself to her.

He was gentle, moving his other hand from hers to cup the other side of Hermione's face, and the act of tenderness made her lightheaded. He didn't try to push her, keeping the kiss as chaste as possible until just before he pulled away. He gently pulled her bottom lip between his, only for a moment before moving slowly away.

The kiss had been, amazing, and the simple contact left Hermione breathless, and longing for more. She opened her eyes and saw the same arousal she felt reflecting in George's dark brown eyes.

"Wow," Hermione said quietly. "That was unexpected."

"Heard my kisses were less than subpar?" George's eyes widened and he looked affronted.

"Well there were a few chats with Katie that-."

"Minx," George scolded. "Now I know that's not true." Hermione giggled and George's mouth dropped comically.

"Did Hermione Granger just giggle? I must have kissed you quite senseless."

"It was not a giggle. It was a chuckle." Hermione said in an almost serious tone, but the crinkle in her eyes gave her away.

"Balderdash, as a good jokester I make it a point to know the difference." She rolled her eyes and turned on the couch. She leaned into the crook of his shoulder comfortably and George squeezed her shoulders and smiled down at her.

"This is nice," he said sincerely.

"Is this okay?" Hermione questioned at the same time and George grinned.

"More than okay my little worrier. What will it take to get you to relax around me?"

"That kiss helped," Hermione said with a smile and George laughed.

"Would you like another?" His eyes appeared to darken, and Hermione bit her lip. "I think you would." His fingers were lazily running up and down her arm, and she tried to ignore the daggers of desire it shot through her.

"I think you're much more experienced than I am-." Hermione said haltingly. "How can you be so calm?"

George's hand stopped teasing her arm and Hermione regretted her words instantly. She'd ruined a perfectly good moment, and her opportunity to get another kiss, just because she was embarrassed.

"I might be," George said slowly, and Hermione dropped her eyes from his to stare at her hands in her lap. George moved her head back with a light pressure on her chin from his left hand. "Don't look away, Love, we should talk about this."

"Merlin, I can't believe I even said anything, I'm sorry George."

"I want us to be able to talk about anything, and I want you to be comfortable, so I'm not sorry you said it. I'm not trying to upset you Mione, but yes, I have been with other women, but I don't want that to-."

"How many?" Hermione asked quietly and she watched as George looked uncomfortable.

"Too many," George said shortly. "After the battle, I was in a bad place. I was losing myself in drinks, and women… I'm not proud of it, but- Hermione, don't tune me out, just let me finish." Embarrassed, Hermione forced herself to listen, hating the jealousy she felt coursing through her like fire. "I want you to know," George was looking into her eyes so intently she felt trapped by his gaze, "I want you to know Hermione that anything we do, anything I say to you, is completely different from that. When I'm with you, I will only ever be with you. I care about you in a way I never did for those other women, and I regret that immensely. I wish I could look you in the eyes now and not have to talk about this, but I want us to be honest. I'm different, how I feel about you is different. We can go as slow as you want with this, but please give me a chance."

"I'm not a virgin." Hermione said quietly, letting her eyes dart away for a few moments before returning to his. "I've been with two men, and I cared very much for both them. I won't say it's easy to hear about this, but it's a part of your past. I believe you that this is different, but I have some things I need to know first."

"Ask me anything," George said openly.

"I know I said I wanted to take things slow, and I meant it, but are we, a couple? Exclusive to each other?"

"Yes." His answer was simple, and immediate.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask, you said you'd been with a lot of women, if we do sleep together will I be safe?" She felt herself blushing and immediately regretted the question.

George nodded, "I'm healthy. After I stopped drinking I went to St. Mungo's to be checked up, I haven't been with anyone since, but if you need, I'll make another appointment."

"No," Hermione said hastily, "George, I trust you."

"Is there anything else?" George asked gently, "Don't worry about upsetting me."

Hermione shook her head, "Not now, no."

George grinned at her, "I have a question."

Hermione laughed nervously. "Well I suppose that's only fair."

"I'm assuming Ron was one," at her embarrassed nod he continued, smoothing over the awkwardness. "Who was the other?"

"It was Viktor Krum." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"In your fourth year?" George asked, not unkindly, but slightly surprised.

"No," Hermione said with a laugh. "Viktor and I kept in touch, after we met, and the summer before sixth year we met up again. We spent some time together, and it happened then. Just before Ron and I got together."

"That makes more sense." George said, "Hermione, I have another question." She nodded and he continued. "Can I kiss you again?"

Hermione laughed, but nodded. This time, she placed her hand on his cheek. She turned her body toward him, rising to him and initiated the second kiss. She was a bit more aggressive, than George had been, kissing him more firmly. If George was surprised, he hid it well. He moved his hand to wrap his and behind her head, twining his fingers into her thick hair. His other arm wrapped around her, pulling her body even closer to his. His lips began to move under hers and Hermione moaned into his lips. Without thinking, she slid one of her legs across his lap, so she was straddling him, which caused George to groan and push his hips up into her. Hermione traced George's lips with her tongue gently, and George smiled against her lips quickly before parting his lips. She danced her tongue lightly into his mouth, before luring him back into hers. He took the hint, and took charge of the kiss, caressing her tongue with his own, and pulling her closer to his lap.

He dominated her mouth with his, and they lost themselves in the moment. Hermione let herself go, and though she didn't know it she writhed against him. She was loopy with desire, and it was only when George rolled over, cradling her ass in his hands, and she felt her back press against the couch that she came to her senses. 'Just a few more seconds, what harm could a few more seconds do,' she thought dreamily as she felt George's weight over her. He moved his mouth from her lips, and teased down her jaw to her neck with his lips. He kissed her right behind her ear and she felt her body arch toward him and a soft moan shudder from her body…and then George was gone.

"Slow, slow, slow, slow, slow." George said from the other side of the couch. When Hermione sat up, she took in his tousled hair and slightly disheveled t-shirt. She must have been touching him all over, and she didn't even realize. She smoothed a hand to her hair, noting with a grimace that it was completely out of control. Her other hand went to her sensitive lips and she blushed.

"George, I'm sorry, I have no idea what-."

"Don't apologize!" George said quickly. "That was…amazing. I just know that if I kept kissing you like that I wouldn't have been able to stop."

A bit surprised, and pleased at his lack of control Hermione grinned. "Well at least we know sexual chemistry won't be a problem for us." George laughed throatily, but adjusted his jeans a bit before meeting her eyes.

"No, at least we know that." He looked at her from across the couch, and ran his hand along the delicate foot that she stretched across the couch by his leg. She jerked it back at the tickle. "Hmm," George crooned sweetly. "Hermione Granger's ticklish. You learn new things every day." Hermione blushed.

"Not very ticklish, only a little."

"Does this tickle?" George asked, picking up her foot and pressing his thumbs to the arch. He rubbed them gently and Hermione squirmed a bit.

"A little," Hermione repeated, but when George's face fell a bit she amended. "If you press harder it won't as much. It feels really nice though." George changed the pressure and Hermione smiled. They sat like that quietly for a while, George rubbing Hermione's feet while her mind drifted. She wouldn't deny that the kiss had been the best she'd ever had, nor would she deny that she loved spending time with George. Ron would come to terms with them dating, especially if things with Hannah got serious. But something about the thought of dating another Weasley so soon made her feel like a traitor. What would Mrs. Weasley think? Or Ginny? That she was just some sort of scarlet woman, jumping from one man to the next. It was just too much, to think that only a year ago it had been Ron who'd been- well Ron had never rubbed her feet, but that Ron had been the Weasley who'd kissed her.

"Don't do that," George said quietly, his hands stilling on her foot.

"Do what?" Innocently Hermione met his eyes, but he was frowning.

"You're overthinking right now, and it's not going to help anything." His tone was serious, and Hermione looked away.

"Aren't you ever just scared of what people will think or say about us?" She knew it was slightly childish, and knew that they were both adults, but the thought of Mrs. Weasley hating her the way she had back in fourth year, when she'd believed she'd been leading both Harry and Viktor on… It was too much.

"Not really, no." George said firmly. "They're family, BOTH," he added before Hermione could inject, "mine and yours, and we could both go completely nutters and run around naked and they would still have to love us. It's an unwritten rule."

Hermione smiled weakly. She wanted to believe him, but the threat of disappointment weighed heavily on her shoulders. She rolled her neck gently and pulled her feet from George's lap.

"I think I'm going to head to sleep," she said softly. "We've got to be up early tomorrow for the party."

George's eyes looked a bit sad but he nodded. "Yeah, I probably should as well." They both rose from the couch, and George pulled Hermione into an unrelenting hug.

"Just try doing something selfish Hermione, just once okay?" He whispered it into her hair, and when he'd finished pressed a chaste kiss there.

Hermione nodded with a sigh and pulled away. She walked the few steps to her bedroom, but paused in the doorway. She leaned heavily against the frame and looked up at George silently evaluation. She smiled slowly, thinking of the steaming kiss they'd shared only moments before.

"I'll be dreaming of you, George Weasley." Her voice was low, but George's eyes twinkled. With an attempt at a smirk, Hermione turned, and closed the door behind her.


End file.
